Coffin
Coffin (カフィン) is a recurring secondary character in Zill O'll who accompanies Noel throughout the story. Unlike other characters, her backstory is revealed in supplementary material and rarely hinted within the game's script. Her fate depends on the protagonist's affinity with her party leader. She is 120 years old at the start of the game. Role in Game Although it is never mentioned by characters, Coffin is an alias for Salasierra (サラシェラ). Wanting to survive in human society, she left her secluded tribe to explore Vyashion. Coffin befriended Catherine approximately forty years before the main story; her friend was recommended by Zofor to serve under Balor and Coffin decided to do the same. During the general's insurrection, both she and Catherine were two of the Five Stars of Balor. She and Angeerdan were also known as The Crimson Twin Stars. When Catherine married Balor after their victory, Coffin decided to keep traveling. Soon afterwards, Coffin also had a lover and gave birth to a lone darkenith daughter named Camilla. Her lover's identity is unknown, but the mother and daughter chose to live within Rostorl. The prestigious Lord Elienay was attracted to Camilla and eloped with her in a secret affair. Wishing her daughter the best for her new life, Coffin didn't return to Rostorl until she received news that Camilla's darkenith lineage was publicly revealed. The human nobles were fearful of her blood sucking capabilities and hired various adventurers to kill her. Coffin wanted to save her daughter, but she arrived too late to prevent Camilla's death. Wary that her grandson would suffer a similar fate if his heritage were revealed, Coffin tried to infiltrate the Luga manor and escape with him. She was discovered by Xenetes, Zelashell, and the nameless swordsman who later killed Balor. Due to the prequel's split portrayals of the anonymous figure in question and conflicting dates for the incident found within the games and books, it's unclear if the swordsman is supposed to be Areus or Sheelagh. Nevertheless, the darkenith was overwhelmed and fled from Rostorl. She assumed a pseudonym to negate any association with the incident. It's not clear when or how they met, but dialogue suggests that she is the last member to join Noel's party in the main story. Like Raven, she tends to support Noel's decisions over Narscess's advice and suggestions. If the protagonist is placed in a situation to fight them, Coffin will provide combat assistance for Noel. Her encounter with Soul Eater can end in one of two ways. One has her survive, and the other has her brought to her knees fighting the beast. Noel's safety is her primary concern, so she sacrifices her sanity to unleash her race's dark and feral powers. Though she gains immense power in her rampage, Soul Eater overpowers her and Coffin perishes in combat. She is resurrected with her sanity intact by Dragon King, which leads to her final battle against the protagonist's party. When Noel fails to uphold her promise with the dragon, Coffin dies again. This time, however, the darkenith is given a chance to bid Noel a fond farewell. infinite adds a short exchange between her and Lemghon if he is present for this scenario, which reveals their family ties to one another. She shares her ending with Raven if they both survive Soul Eater. They leave Noel so the young girl can fulfill her wish to travel with the protagonist. Coffin offers to stay with Raven, but the duo part ways after Noel's departure. Personality Despite the racial prejudice she has suffered in the past, the lady darkenith is friendly and open-minded. She prefers to use her race's flirtatious traits as a cheerful invite for chipper conversations. Coffin presents herself as a sophisticated and sensuous woman, yet her younger targets tend to be unnerved by her extroverted teases. These exchanges lead into her comedic banter with Raven or the protagonist. She calls any men younger than her "little boy(s)" (ボウヤ, bouya) and younger women "kitten(s)" (子猫ちゃん, koneko-chan). Her colorful retorts hides an experienced warrior who is a deadly expert in magic and swordplay. Coffin adores her party leader and dotes over her like a surrogate mother. She gently reassures Noel when she falters with confidence and faith in the young girl's decisions. While the protagonist doesn't see the event personally, Coffin shares her past and heritage with Noel. Coffin is surprised and touched when Noel still accepts her with open arms, a rare sight for any darkenith in any age. The girl's candid trust in her character has swiftly won Coffin's respect and loyalty. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters